1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit.
2. Related Art
Cartridges for supplying ink to printing devices are widely used. JP-A-2013-141804 discloses a structure in which a cartridge is positioned in a printing device by a projection-like restriction portion of the printing device being fit between a pair of restriction walls of the cartridge when the cartridge is mounted to the printing device.
JP-A-2013-141804 is an example of related art.